Those Eleven Words
by TwistedLikeMe
Summary: "You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, girls." With that one sentence,those eleven words, Roxanne's life drastically changes and Lily just might lose hers.  PREVIOUSLY CALLED You Found Me
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I really appreciate you, as the reader, for giving this story a go. This story is gunna be very sad, just a warning. I don't plan on continuing this story past this chapter if no one reviews or adds it to their favourites. Just to let you know, the rest of the story would be in her parents POV, maybe occasionally her brothers or friends. But I will write another Lily Luna Potter story. I just recently read She Said Yes, which is a biography, written by the mother of a teenager, Cassie, who was shot in a school shooting & unfortunately, died. I don't know why I felt inspired & wanted to write this, but I did. I haven't planned out anything yet, so I don't know where this will go. Maybe it will only be a chapter, who knows? **

**I'd really appreciate it if you all would review this story, which I barely ever ask, but for this story, I don't know, this story is way harder to write. my other stories are either light, family fluff or romance or sad stories which have a nice, happy ending. Right now, I can't imagine how this ending will turn out. **

**If I haven't turned you off with this long, beastly authors note I seriously love you. If I have, don't worry. I appreciate you even trying to read this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: as always, I don't own harry potter. All characters, places, spells, or items you recognize belong to J.K Rowling. Some quotes (such as what the attackers say in this chapter) are taken from She Said Yes. The lyric at the beginning is from the song Gloomy Sunday by Billie Holiday. **

"_Angels have no thought of returning you, would they be angry if I thought of joining you?''_

_LILY'S POV_

"Merlin, I hate charms!" My cousin, Roxanne, groaned beside me. We were sitting in the library, working on the endless amount of work we get assigned each day. I laughed, and patted her on the back.

"Roxi, I think everyone does. Well, except my brother, but Albus likes all the classes. Here, pass me your DADA answers, I need to copy," I muttered, sifting through the piles of parchment in front of me. She smirked and tossed a couple pieces of parchment stapled together. All of a sudden, a shout was heard from the hall outside the library.

We looked at each other and smiled, "its probably James and his friends pulling a prank," I laughed, ignoring my gut feeling that something horrid was about to happen. Roxi giggled, "With my father's products, no doubt!"

We turned back to our homework when another shout was heard, this time understandable. "I have waited so long to do this!" it was obviously a boy's voice, but definitely not James's. Roxanne screamed when a flash of red light knocked over a stack of books. I grabbed her cloak's sleeve and tugged her under the table.

I peeked out from under the table and saw two pairs of feet behind the table in front of theirs. I pulled my head back in and whispered, "their right in front of us!" Roxanne whimpered and ducked her head lower. The footsteps slowly grew louder, but considerably slower, as if they were unsure of the acts that inevitably would follow.

I pulled my wand out of my leather boot just as Roxi yanked hers out of her messenger bag, which was on the floor beside the chair. They obviously saw the bag move and grabbed our hair, dragging us out into the open.

"Don't scream, little girl," the boy who grabbed me whispered. His breath was horrible, and he himself smelled beastly. He snatched my wand out of my hand and threw it across the room. "P-please don't h-hurt me," I cried, tears pricking the back of my eyes. He shook his head and grinned, throwing me back against the wall. Roxi landed beside me a moment later.

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, girls," the boy growled. They both pulled out their wands, and I reached over and snatched Roxanne's hand. She squeezed it hard, and we both shut our eyes.

Panic welled up in my chest as the boy who grabbed me yelled, "Avada kedavra!" I felt blinding pain sear through my entire body, and then everything was blank.

_ROXANNE'S POV_

I felt Lily's body go limp beside me and I screamed. I screamed bloody murder at the boy who just killed my cousin, my best friend. Both boys backed up, surprised at my sudden courage. One of our (Lily and I) other friends, Madeleine, ran into the library followed by my cousins, James and Albus.

"Oh my god, what happened to my sister?" Albus yelled. I pointed to the two boys, almost completely submerged behind a precariously stacked tower of books. "They k-killed her, and they would have killed m-me if you hadn't came in!" I sobbed, shocked.

James stalked forward, knocking the pile of books to the ground. "What the hell have you two done? What did Lily ever do to you?" he growled at them. They both backed up and ran out of the library. Then James, followed by Albus and Madeleine, ran toward me and Lily.

"Merlin, Roxanne. Let me help you up!" Madi said, grabbing my arm. Meanwhile, James picked Lily up and he and Albus ran out of the library. "Come on sweetie, lets follow them," Madi yelled as we ran off.

Halfway down the hall, I collapsed. All I could think was, "_oh my god, Lily is dead. No more watching her amazing seeker skills. No more late-night excursions to the kitchens…." _I shuddered, and then said aloud,

"No more Lily…"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you littlemisscrazy96 for being my first reviewer, & telling me that it was good. I appreciate it. Here is the second chapter! This chapter deals with mature subjects and has some swear words or words that might offend some younger readers so….. Don't be alarmed wherever they pop up within the story.**

**I feel almost sick that I was inspired to write this, but what can I say. When I get that one rare, strong inspiration I need to write it down. Am I terribly disgusting?**

**DISCLAIMER: same as before, I do not own harry potter. Any people, places, spells or items you recognize belong to J.K Rowling. The quote is from the song You Found Me by The Fray (which is also the inspiration for the title of the story).**

"_Why'd you have to wait, where were you? Where were you? _

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me!"_

_HARRY'S POV_

I was sitting at the kitchen table, watching as Ginny tried to make a meal the muggle way. I laughed at her misfortune; she dropped the frying pan and batter had flown everywhere. All of a sudden Headmistress McGonagall's patronus appeared in the house.

"_Get to Hogwarts. NOW." _The cat said and then disappeared. I glanced at Ginny, and we both flew towards the fireplace, disappearing with a burst of green flame.

HPHPHPHPHP

I stumbled into McGonagall's office almost running right into my son, Albus. I noticed both of my son's faces were raw, red, and puffy. I felt Ginny slam into my back propelling me forward. I sat down in one of the remaining chairs across from the desk. "What's wrong? Are you two okay? Where's Lily?" Ginny questioned.

At Lily's name James shuddered, and Albus flinched. My eyes flickered over to Professor McGonagall. "What happened to Lily?" I said, my voice coming out rather desperate. She sighed, dropping her head into her hands.

"Today two boys broke almost every school rule. In the library they preformed numerous forbidden spells and sadly. Lily was hit with avad-" McGonagall corrected, "the killing curse. I am terribly sorry for your loss." Ginny made a noise that was almost inhuman. I watched as my sons walked over and wrapped their arms around their mother.

I was unable to move. "_My baby girl, my Lily, is dead" _I looked up and said aloud, "there must be some kind of mistake. She was only fourteen!" McGonagall shook her head and her eyes filled with tears. She reached over and grabbed a handkerchief. She started to say something, but I wasn't listening.

Lily was fourteen. Hell, she hadn't even lived yet. I assumed she hadn't had her first kiss yet; I'd have to ask Roxi or Madeleine about that. She definitely hadn't had sex yet, I don't even think she'd had a boyfriend for over a month or two. I started listening to McGonagall again.

"Your niece, Roxanne, was with her at the time. She has a broken wrist, mild head trauma and is in shock. Roxanne is in the hospital wing right now, I assume you'd like to visit her? Or you can stay here in private. I can leave and give you some time to process and grieve, if you wish," she told us gently. I looked over at my boys and Ginny.

"Oh my god, Roxi…" Ginny trailed off. I shuddered; two young girls who I was very close too had been hurt today. "Has George and Angelina been contacted?" Ginny asked. McGonagall shook her head and told her that she would take care of it after we made our decision.

"I, personally, would like to visit Roxi," James said, Albus nodded along with him. I nodded my head in appreciation and McGonagall lead us out and down into the corridor. We all walked down slowly into the hospital wing. I looked around and saw Roxanne. Her older brother, Fred, was sitting with her and Madeleine was talking to the healer in hushed tones.

We all silently walked over to Roxanne's bedside, and Fred patted James on the back supportively. Her eyes were closed, and there were already dark blue-black bags underneath her eyes. All of a sudden her eyes shot open and she flew upright.

"Merlin! Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, I am so sorry I didn't do more to save her. God, I could have _done _something; pushed her out of the way or anything! I understand if you're completely angry with me, I am a horrid person!" she sobbed. Fred wrapped an arm around his little sister's shoulders and gently lowered her back down onto the mattress.

"Madame Tate said you mustn't strain yourself or even sit up, sis," he whispered quietly, as if he didn't want to interrupt our reply. I sagged down into a chair and smiled sadly at her, I am sure.

"Oh, Roxanne we don't hate you at all. In fact, we are grateful you were there for L-Lily. Oh dear, I just can't believe it," Ginny sobs and leans over into my shoulder. I nodded at Roxanne agreeing with my wife; she visibly relaxed and one tear ran down her ghostly white cheek. Her eyes slid shut and her breathing became more regular. I stared at the young girl laying there; her inky black hair stood out against the white of pillow drastically, her skin almost the exact same color as the pillow.

"What exactly happened to her, Fred?" I whispered, trying to get my mind off the fact my daughter was dead. He looked up and quickly listed off the things, "she had some mild head trauma from when her head cracked against the wall; she said she had been thrown against one. Apparently, one of the boys grabbed her wrist so hard it crushed one of the bones in it. She is also going through shock, an effect caused by… I am so sorry about Lily, guys."

Ginny's sobs had grown louder and Albus had run from the room, tears dripping down his face. James just look stricken, and Fred looked apologetic, tears dripping down his face. "Its alright, mate. Everything will be fine," I said. I think I said it more to convince myself, but I knew it; it was _never_ going to be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: so, here's the third chapter. I am watching harry potter right now, and is it just me or does anyone else notice the similarities between Harry & Moaning Myrtle? They both have the same glasses, her hair is black like his, & they have noses not unalike. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Any people, places, spells or items you recognize belong to J.K Rowling. **

"_It's been to hard living, but I am afraid to die" _

_HARRY'S POV_

I flooed home with Ginny and the kids coming directly after me. We all sat down in the living room, and I was the first to speak. "Should we get Teddy to come over?" Ginny, Albus and James all nodded so I sent my patronus out to him. About an hour later we saw a few green flames, and all of a sudden Teddy bounced forwards onto our couch.

He was wearing a lopsided grin, but when he saw our faces it slowly slipped off his face. "What happened?" he asked slowly. I sighed and sat down beside him.

"Roxanne and Lily were attacked in the library at Hogwarts," I started, and his face paled, "Roxanne is in the hospital with severe injuries and Lily is…Lily is dead." Teddy shut his eyes, and his hands were clenched into fists. He shook his head and his eyes squeezed even more tightly.

"No…..No, she can't be. Why her?" he whimpered. James sank into the cushions of the couch and yanked at his hair. He then leapt up and had ran into his bedroom. "I better go after him," I decided and walked after him.

HPHPHPHPHP

It had been around a month since Lily had passed, and we never left the house. James and Albus barely ever left their respective bedrooms, and Teddy had moved back into his old room.

I slipped into Albus's room without knocking. He looked up sharply and was about to snap at me when his anger dropped from his face; in its place was sadness. "I thought this was supposed to get easier! Not harder…Why her? Why did she have to go? She was my little sister; I needed her!" he sobbed, crumbling into my chest.

My heart broke for the second time in a month as I watched my son break down. His loud, body-jerking sobs turned into quiet, dry heaves. "I don't know why it was her, son. But you do know she's in a better place up there? I know that's a cheesy line, but its true."

Albus had looked up at me and nodded, silent tears still cascading down his face. "She's in a better place…"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: so, this chapter deals with Lily's funeral. After this what im hoping I will write is how her friends deal with it, memories with her, and a huge twist that will shock many of you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Any people, places, spells or items you recognize are property of J.K Rowling. **

"_A name is written on the polished rock, a broken heart that the world forgot"_

"This is a celebration of the life of Lily Luna Potter, a simply remarkable human being. Lily was an amazing person. She was funny, smart, beautiful, and one of those rare, genuinely nice people through and through. Her memory will live on in each and every one of her friends, family, and anyone who she ever touched inside and out. "

"Lily Potter was my best friend. The day we sat in the library doing homework was one of the truly worst days of my life. Lily was a stunning human being, with fantastic quidditch skills in her position of seeker, great enough to rival her fathers. Lily was beautiful inside and out, and I was lucky to have her as a cousin and friend."

"Lily was our sister, and we were lucky enough to be a couple of the rare people who saw her as she really was (two others being her best friends Roxanne Weasley and Madeleine Wood). She was an impossibly pretty kind of broken. She shoved her troubles down, deep down, and concentrated on others. It got to a point where she cried herself to sleep almost every night. Luckily Albus and I, with the help of Roxi and Madi, guided her through the wreckage that was her life. We slowly pieced her back together and when she died I believe she was content. Lily had no problems with anyone anymore. Everyone loved and cherished her. When she passed she was an impossibly pretty human being. And a completely normal one at that."

"I met Lily on our very first day at Hogwarts. I was in complete awe of her, I mean, who wasn't? She was a confident, charming, lovely girl and everyone wanted to be her friend. When she and Roxanne came over to me I was astonished. Like, why would they want to be friends with the shy, blonde girl in the corner? But they did and I am ever so grateful for it. She was a friend to anyone who needed one. Lily Luna was a generous, caring, fantastic girl who no one will ever forget."

_GINNY'S POV_

Harry, James, Albus and I walked slowly toward Lily's grave. I placed the bundle of lily's I had picked on the ground in front of it. I placed my hand lightly on the top of the stone, which read:

_**Lily Luna Potter**_

_**Loving daughter, sister, and friend**_

"_**You don't know what you got 'till it's gone"**_

That's when I really broke down. I turned and fled the cemetery and ran straight to our house in Godric's Hallow. I locked myself in my bedroom and didn't come out until almost supper-time. When I finally came downstairs, the rest of my family was there. Ron looked up at the creak of one of the floorboards and immediately walked over and embraced me.

One by one all my remaining brothers joined the hug, followed by their wives and kids. Once we all let go and sat down, I got an idea.

"Lily wouldn't have wanted this. She wouldn't have wanted us to cry and mourn her death. She would have wanted us to celebrate her life. I think I know exactly what she would want right now. George, do you have any of those fireworks you used at Hogwarts left?" he nodded, confused, "okay, lets go to your shop then!"

GPGPGPGPGP

"Ok, can we spell her name out with them as well as a picture of her?" I asked George as he sorted through his products. He nodded and pulled out a cardboard box.

"What picture do you want to use?" George asked me. I pulled one out of my bag and handed it to him. He did some complex magic with his wand, and soon it was ready. I flooed back to the house and herded everyone outside.

George smiled at me and then lit the fireworks on fire. Lily's name was spelled out in bright orange flames, and then that disappeared. It was replaced by a big picture of her laughing. The family ooed and awed and the scene.

I wrapped my arm around Harry's waste, and tears overwhelmed my eyes and streamed down my face. Harry ducked his head down and kissed my forehead, "she would have loved this, Gin."


End file.
